Fang and Izzy
by ianon2013
Summary: This is Fang X OC story and I hope you like it, And comment if you want me to do another chapter. (ONESHOT or TWOSHOT!) Or maybe more. [Complete!]
1. Gloat the Bloat

Fang's Bloating Belly

1/25/2014

(Edit: 2/20/2014)

(Edit again: 3/10/2014)

Fang raised a brow as Bean was giving him an adorable look with a chocolate candy bar in his hand, standing in the middle of the kitchen. "Listen, Bean, if that bar fell out of that witch lady's bag, I don't want anything bad happening to you. What if she poisoned it or something."

The weasel was right "you got a point there, Fang," giving the chocolate to him "go ahead and dispose it." Then the duck left the room to play. He felt guilty for taking it away from the poor duck. As he went into his room, nightfall was coming. He ate the candy to see if it was okay, but was very attached to it after the first bite, somehow.

"Dang, this is so good, but why am I so attracted to it?" the candy was gone and Nack threw away the wrapper "that was the best candy I ever ate" but he suddenly became very dizzy and the world was all swirly "so this…this is how it feels like to be drunk" he heard something fall and his vision went back to normal but what fell was him.

"I fell on the floor and I'm not screaming in pain, interesting" once he got up and looked at himself in the mirror incase it did something weird to him, he noticed his stomach quickly started getting bloated and plumpy. So he ran out of his bathroom then locked the door shut and quickly taking off his belt. His legs and tail was fattening quickly as his stomach, he was luckily that his room was big so nothing would be knocked over.

"Guess like I'll be needing to visit the witch tomorrow, but how can I if there is a security system, then I'll be teleported to a jail cell!" then he realized that there was a small house a lot of feet away from the village "it must lead to the witch house like an underground passageway, Nack the Weasel, you done it again" then highfived himself happily.

"Well guess like I'll be going to bed," as he flicked the lights off with his tail "GOODNIGHT TEAM!" but only heard a response from Bean. Fang pressed his hands against his belly to soften up a bit then he rested his head on his crossed arms and fell asleep.

(If your wondering what Fang looks like when he's fat, go to DeviantART and find the picture named "Sniper No Sniping (Nack the Weasel)" by Nemo-Hana, then that's the one but he's two times larger than that! He looks so cute in the picture *SQUEE!*)

In the morning, he was back to normal and was sleeping on the floor "yay! I'm back to normal," so Fang got up and went to the small house without waking up Bean or Bark while putting on his belt. Once he opened the door to it, there was a staircase leading underground and a sign on the wall that said _'do you villains need help with something? Just go downstairs and press the red button at the very bottom of the stairs, love Ianon Pop.'_ "Gee, she's well prepared."

Fang walked down the steps, feeling the wall for the button until he felt a bump and pressed it. The huge room's light turned on also revealing everything; there were many, many books also test tubes and strange looking liquids in glass bottles also papers written in Greek, but due to the candy, he can sorta translate it.

"Hello, Fang" he turned around and Ianon was behind him at a different staircase "I see that little Bean had accidentally took my experimented candy that I was going to dispose, has his body becoming fa- _er_ -bloated at night?" Ianon asked. "Um, I took it away from him, but I was gonna see it was okay, _but_…"

"You ate it? Didn't you?" Fang sadly nodded as his tail dropped a bit with his eyes looking at the floor. Ianon began laughing, wrapping her arms around her belly "I-I'm sorry, Fang! But all the people in Mobius, it had to be you," she began clapping her hands as she laughed "no wonder why you're Team Hooligan, because you're so silly!"

The weasel rolled his eyes "so, are you going to help my problem?" her laughing went to a halt "I would love to, but I can't. There's no cure for it, I'm sorry. But there might be something that gives you control of it. Come by before you become bloated again."

So Fang spent the whole day with his team by taking a walk in the forest, once it was getting close to night, he left his buddies at the house and quickly went to Ianon's, using his Marvelous Queen vehicle while his body was starting to bloat.

He parked it inside the small house and quickly went downstairs then pressed the button "coming! Coming!" running down the other staircase with a necklace in her hand, once she got to the bottom, Ianon quickly put it on him and his stomach went back to normal. "_That_ was a close one," Ianon was huffing and puffing with her hands on her slightly bended knees.

"So as long as I'm wearing this necklace, I would be safe?" Ianon nodded. Blue eyes met brown. Fang never realized how pretty she was when they first met with her soft hair and her body smelled like strawberries "dude, you're staring" Ianon noted him. Fang shook his head to snap out of it "s-sorry, I was just-" interrupted by a kiss and they did it for a long time.

Ianon took off his belt and tossed it aside. _I know what she wants_. Fang thought as he tried to make his body lumpy again, they stopped kissing for air and continued kissing. The weasel knew that she only likes hugs, cuddles, and kisses because she's not the inappropriate kind of gal. It was getting harder and harder for the sniper to stand up as his body was fattening except his arms and head.

The human girl hugged his soft belly and nuzzled into it "you're really soft and comfortable, Nack," her wings formed on her back as she flew up to his face and hugged the weasel.

"I love you Ianon"

"I love you too Fang"

After a couple of weeks, later of Geoffrey and Fang dating and sharing Ianon, one day…there was a shooter in Ianon's school with her in it and she accidentally ran into him after using the bathroom, but she knows that she's immortal, does the shooter know that? No.

Her arms were crossed with a smug look on her face as the shooter kept the gun pointed at her "is that the best you can do? Please, I seen better," the guy shot her, but the bullet bounced off of her cheast. "Like, ow" then Fang shot the shooter and the guy fell down, Ianon looked at Fang who was blowing off the steam "nice one, dude," giving a thumbs up.

Fang twirled the gun before depositing it in the carrier attached to his belt "thank you little lady, they don't call me Fang the Sniper for nothin'" trying to do a cowboy accent. Ianon laughed from his silliness "may I escort you to your class?" Nack asked, holding out his hand to her "yes you can, my little sniper weasel" Ianon said, trying to do a southern belle accent giving her hand to him, and then they walked off laughing.


	2. Fang Strikes Again

Fang Strikes Again

1/31/2014

After the school shooting and walking Isabel back to class, Fang decided to explore around inside the building to remember the hallways of where he wants to go if Isabel is in one of her classes and don't know how to get there.

When Isabel got out…well actually this was ten minutes before the bell; Fang walked in the classroom and someone let out a loud 'what the heck!' then said 'who let this purple coyote in this school?!' "Okay, that's just cold" Isabel said "HEY JERK! Why are you being a racist to my purple fur and my own weasel species!?" Fang shouted at the dude.

"Who are you?" the teacher asked "Nack the Weasel, A.K.A Fang the Sniper. I'm no joke, I do carry gun with me but only for reasonable use, not for murder…unless it's a shooter" before chuckling nervously. "Any siblings?" a student asked "um, my parents are dead, but I do have a sister named-"

"YOU HAVE A SISTER!? HOW COME YOU NEVER TOLD ME?!" Isabel said. Fang's eyes were wide _-like he saw Amy-_ with his ears dropped "um, because I keep forgetting to tell you about Nicolette but she's gone out there and I don't know where she is."

Feeling a little sad, wrapping his arms around his body "all our family has been doing is tearing apart. Our parents were wealthy but I had problems with them so my twin and I left our parents. A couple of weeks after, they were shot and the burglars took their money and valuable things that they owned. So it was just me and Nic, but a couple of years later…I met the most amazing girl in the whole entire universe…her name was Isabel Pop and she made me really happy. We started dating and I promised myself to never ever make those same mistakes my parents made."

Almost all the girls let out a huge 'aw' as Fang gave a kiss to Isabel on her cheek then she kissed his nose and the weasel kissed her on the lips "alright, enough!" the girl said, pushing back Fang teasingly but the purple animal gave her a hug.

Once the two got home, Fang wasn't feeling well and ran to the underground hideout. His belt gave out as his body became round and fat but his legs fattened and became bigger including his tail. _Weird, I thought that I had control of this._ Isabel came down and saw a plump weasel "what happened Fang?" the purple Mobian tried to shrug "I don't know! I wasn't feeling okay and…well this happened."

The human girl hugged his soft body "but at least you're still cute" the sniper smiled at the girl "thank you Izzy, you know how to make a weasel feel special." Isabel blushed "um, thanks Sniper" then her eyes widened "urm, I mean Fang! Nack! Weasel! Oh, forget it."

He laughed at her silliness "_Sniper? _I could use that name when Eggman is trying to take over our world and we're sneaking into his base. I think I should be Code Named_ 'Sniper Weasel'_ and Bark should be_ 'Yellow Bear' _and Bean would be_ 'Explosive Duck.'_ How does it sound so far?"

Isabel laughed "_Explosive Duck?! _It sounds like he accidentally swallowed one of his bombs and about to blow up!" Both of them laughed "yeah, sure does. Um…Izzy?" Fang said. "Yeah?" Nack gently bit his tongue and swallowed his saliva hard "I uh, um, I was just um…do you want to be _my_ girlfriend? I know that you're dating Geoffrey, but I want you to be mine."

Her eyes started watering like she got proposed for marriage "yes Fang, I accept!" She hugged him a bit tighter "thank you, Izzy." After Fang returned to his normal size, they both slept in bed.

_***Fang's Dream***_

White teeth were bared at the huge mammoth, the evil wizard, Doctor Eggman, and the creepy white echidna. My team had dirty looks at them. "Stupid weasel! I trusted you to work with me! And instead you betray us for a stupid little girl!? How dare you!" Mammoth Mogul said as Ixis Naugus had his eyes on us. "First Geoffrey, then the Destructix, and now you three betray us! That girl's got a Home Run."

"I don't care what you say! Izzy is planning to kill you all! There will be blood and there is no escape from the Goddess's grasp! You will die in misery!" I snap at them. "Oh Fang, if she even comes close to us. I'll snap her body in half with one of my Warp Rings and she'll die." Doctor Finitevus said "Warp Rings don't affect her since she's from Earth! Stupid Echidna! She can't absorb the Gold Rings but she can use the Chaos Emeralds and Master Emerald!"

"Oh really? Where's your girlfriend to save you now, Fang?" a Warp Ring opened underneath me and I started to fall in. "What's it gonna be? Betray us…_or_, betray her?" I can already imagine her crying and ripped the necklace off of my neck.

"I betray you." The warp ring broke, giving back my lower body "I will no longer be a villain and will always help her when needed. I love her more than anything in the world!" My body grew very tall, about God sized "I don't need you meddling with my life!" Somehow I have super powers, and when I clenched my hand…the four villains started choking and suffocating as they were magically strangled.

"And I'm tired of obeying you! I'm tired of being the bad guy who does your work! If you want a task done, do it yourself! We QUIT!" I feel pretty awesome right now "I'm gonna make sure that you four rot in the Underworld and die in your own failure and humiliation!"

_***Fang's dream ends***_

My eyes open and Isabel was cuddling close to me, I feel very warm with her body against mine._ Ooh, snuggly_. I give her a quick hug before I got up and fixed myself something to eat. So I just took an apple and…blueberry juice, odd…I didn't know that Earth could make that.

I took a sip of the juice and it wasn't that bad (I tried it and I like it!) "Be careful Fang, that juice cost me four dollars to buy. So don't chug it all in one day." Isabel told me as she entered the kitchen "hey _***HIC!***_ Izzy" I said, "You got the hiccups?" I gave her a nod.

"Do you want a little more?" She asked "yeah _***HIC***_ sure." Isabel got my cup and filled it a little then gave it back to me, I then heard the sound of the cap being twisted, the fridge opening and shutting. "NOW WE GOT YOU!" we both look at the doorway and Sonic and his friends barged in the kitchen including that hologram Nicole.

"I knew it!" the lynx said "I knew there was an intruder in the village, even though my satellite said that it's location was no where to be found but my system said there was an intruder." Nicole turned her head to Isabel "and why do you have Fang in here?" the human blushed as her foot rubbed against the ground "let's just say that me and Fang are more than best friends."

Everyone gasped "how do we know that you're not working for that Mammoth anymore?" Sonic shouted "you could be a spy!" a snarl was on my face "look _***HIC***_ hedgehog," I said as I got up and poked his cheast with my pointer finger "I'm working _***HIC***_ with you, not _***HIC***_ against you! And by Gods _***HIC***_ I swear on the river st-_***HIC***_-yx that I'm not lying." Sonic couldn't help but laugh including the others "are you okay dude? Do you need some water?"

"No thank _*__**HIC**__*_ you, Sonic. I'm _*__**HIC**__*_ fine." I turn my head and I see Tails smelling the inside of my cup and took a sip "hey, don't be drinking Fang's juice!" Izzy shouted at him, the fox boy looked at her "sorry, what kind is this?" he asked, licking his lips. "Diet Blueberry Juice, Ocean Spray, cost me four bucks."

All jaws dropped except me and Izzy's "you paid four bucks for this stuff?" Tails asked "this has got to be expensive to have." Isabel hummed 'uh-huh' "and that's why I don't drink it all in one day" with her arms crossed "it tastes like those Blue Raspberry Dum-Dum pops to me."

The two tailed fox gave me back my drink "okay Fang, we're really trusting you this time. One bad slip for you and your team…you know what's going to happen." Nicole said "don't worry Nic-_***HIC***_-ole, you can count on me." As her hologram body turned into nothing, Isabel looked at me "you need to lose the sugar; I can see your body shaking from hyperness."

After my drink and nap, I felt better "so Izzy, do you want to cuddle?" as she entered the room with a caramel stuffed bar "yeah sure," then pointed to her candy "want a square?" I nodded for a response and broke off a piece and gave it to me.

I popped the candy in my mouth and felt the two chemicals combined as I mixed them together. Izzy and I started cuddling and kissing each other also I gave her a love bite on the neck. "Hey Fang, I was wondering if you can accept my dinner plan" she said then kissed my blue nose "what is it?" I purred "we're gonna have ice cream sundaes, and I got everything for us that we need." All I do is smile "then we're going to have loads of fun tonight, just me…and you."

Then continued where we left off "downstairs, now" I obey her then we kissed again. Isabel took off my belt and then my necklace._ Ooh, I know where she's going_. My body began to bloat slowly as she put away my stuff in a jewelry box with my name on it. Izzy came back to me and began rubbing my fat belly "Gods, Izzy, don't stop." After our fun, I put on my necklace and belt then started walking home.

_***After the long walk***_

"Guys, I'm home!" Bean comes rushing and gives me a hug "hello Fang, how was Izzy's house? Did you two have a nice time? Did you hug or kiss? Did you have dinner with her? If so, what is it? Come on! TELL US! TELL US! TELL US! Bark and I need to know!"

I look at the yellow polar bear who's just grinning at me, standing at the end of the hallway that leads us to our bedrooms "oh, shut up. I'm not telling you guys anything, that's only between me and her" Prying Bean off my body as I walk to my room.

"But Fang! Ever since you started dating that Lightning Girl, you've been blocking Bark and I from your attention like we don't exist! What would Izzy say if she found out!"_ Go ahead and hang out with them, Fang_. I stopped in my tracks._ I can wait, and besides…a team stays a team! A team sticks together! There is no outcast or anyone left behind! You're their leader, Fang! They need you most_. Trying to imagine what she would really say.

"Alright Bean, ya' got a point there kiddo!" My tail curled and became a spring, I done this before and it doesn't hurt or break when I bounce on it. I start bouncing around the house with Bean chasing me "come and get me, ya' green duck!" Bark was looking at me like I lost my mind "oh, shut up, Bark. You're just jealous that you can't bounce on your tail like I can."

The polar bear rolled his eyes as if saying _"whatever Fang"_ "hey! Your loss, not mine!" I continued playing with the boys until it was time for bed. "Goodnight guys!" I said as Bean and Bark were in their rooms with the door shut. I turned off the hall lights and started heading to Isabel on the Marvelous Queen. "Back so soon? I always know that you're always going to come back for more"

Fang was purring a lot as Isabel was petting him; her touch was heaven and soft feeling "that's a good weasel." She said as the purple sniper was on the floor with the lizard sitting next to him. The Mobian girl started rubbing his belly with a white Pac-Man (with his mouth opened, pointed up) on it.

"You love it when I pet you, your so soft and cuddly" she joined him and laid on the ground at his side "well your body is smooth and shiny with those reptile scales covering your body," Fang complement her.

The weasel took off his belt and his body began to bloat after removing the necklace, Isabel got up and started rubbing him all over. "Oh Gods, Izzy...that feels good," she gently pressed more against his body, still rubbing it. Her wings grew on her back and she flew up to his face then kissed his lips.

"You are the love of my life, Fang and I'll never regret you ever." The two rubbed their noses against each others. "Come on; let's get to the ice cream now."

_**T.B.C!**_

(Authors Note: Sorry that I keep making Fang bloat. I can't help it! *SQUEE!*)


	3. Fang's Flurry Fiesta

Fang's Flurry Fiesta

2/8/2014

Isabel got two huge cups out and stuffed them with ice cream. She got hot fudge to microwave also caramel, Hershey's syrup _-both strawberry and chocolate-_ vanilla and chocolate whip cream, cherries for Fang and strawberries for herself, and finally…two huge cupcakes to mash in theirs (but she bought more than two).

"Are you ready?" the two dove in and got what they wanted on theirs.

_***Fang's P.O.V***_

I grabbed a spoon and milk then set it on table. A sneaky idea popped into my mind, I grabbed both whip cream cans and started shaking really well then I took off the caps and pointed them at her._ When she turns around, I'll be ready. But I'm not gonna waste these._ The microwave beeped and she turned around _**"SNIPER WEASEL BABY!"**_ Izzy screamed her head off like she must have been in La-La-Land and I startled her.

Isabel put strawberries on hers including caramel, hot fudge and syrup also the chocolate whip cream "Fang, you are one crazy weasel" she said. I grabbed a package if Hot Cocoa powder and dumped it in mine then heck lot of whip cream and hot fudge with syrup before I placed in the milk. I started stirring everything into one, as I ate a cherry "can I keep the Hot Fudge jar?"

"Yes, you may." I got the jar and started eating the fudge "wait…what? No! GIMMIE THE JAR, FANG!" the two of us started to fight over it.

"**IZZY! I WANT THE FUDGE!"**

"**NO, YOU CANNOT HAVE THE FUDGE!"**

"**WHY NOT?!"**

"**CUZ I SAID SO, FANG! NOW GIVE ME THE FLIPPIN' JAR ALREADY!"**

"**NO! THIS IS SPARTA!"**

"**QUIT STEALING LINES FROM MOVIES!"**

"_**NEVAH!"**_

Izzy won the jar and hot fudge was on our faces than in our mouths "way to go, Fang. You wasted a jar of hot fudge." She went through her drawers until she found a wooden spoon "Izzy, please don't tell me you're actually doing this, okay? I'm sorry!" she scooped some of the fudge on my face and licked it.

We ate our ice creams first then started licking at each other's faces after we cleaned up "careful with my fur, Izzy." I could hear her sucking at the fudge as I licked it off of her skin and I felt like a dog as I did this. After our faces clean and not sticky, we're going to take a shower together to get rid of the stickiness.

After our bodies were washed, we were still in the shower "hey Fang, do you want to have more fun?" she pinned me to the ground and started licking my wet face "Izzy, I don't have ice cream on my face" then she kissed my lips and we started making out in the shower until we had enough then went to bed.


	4. A Gift for Fang

A Gift for Fang

2/8/2014

It all happened so suddenly, Fang fell on the ground while we were having a walk. It was like Sonic 06 all over again. He was dead before my eyes; I got on my knees and held his dead body close to mine…over my shoulder was Eggman, Ixis, the Mammoth and Doctor F. the echidna.

I remembered a year ago that Zeus told me if someone was really close to me and really ached my heart out to love, if they die…make him/her immortal. As the four were celebrating behind me, my body glowed gold and it spread to Fang. This is true love, Fang wasn't like any guy on Earth…he was special to me, and now he special to everyone. An outcast weasel that got bullied in his childhood to adulthood, now look where he's ended up; in the arms of a special girl holding a lucky weasel in her arms.

This will be Fang's enlightenment time now, from walking through every miserable minute to end up standing in a golden spotlight.

"I hope the days come easy and the moments pass slow

And each road leads you where you want to go

And if you're faced with the choice and you have to choose

I hope you choose the one that means the most to you

And if one door opens to another door closed

I hope you keep on walkin' til you find the window

If it's cold outside, show the world the warmth of your smile

But more than anything, more than anything

My wish for you

Is that this life becomes all that you want it to

Your dreams stay big, your worries stay small

You never need to carry more than you can hold

And while you're out there gettin' where you're gettin' to

I hope you know somebody loves you

And wants the same things too

Yeah, this is my wish" I sang in Greek

The gold shine was brighter than the sun "I love you Fang more than anything." The faster seconds came by, the ten times the brightness._ Please work, please work, please, please work_. I thought. The gold light diminished and my lover and I were taller than the mountains, Fang opened his eyes "Izzy, I thought I was dead." He pinned me to the ground and started kissing my face and neck "Nack stop!"

Instead of kissing, he started sucking my neck for a while then gently bit into it. "Fang, I gotta tell you something," his teeth stopped sinking into my neck "what do you need to tell me, Izzy?" he asked "look around you and tell me what you see."

"Well I see a blue sky, green grass and…where are the trees?" Nack looked at little bit more until he saw a very tiny bird flying in the sky "oh my Gods, we're Gods!" both of us started laughing. "My tail must be longer than a mile, maybe two!" Fang said astonished "I-I could be the God of Treasure Hunting! I would be the best one! I thought being a God would be too difficult but it's actually easy."

Fang rested his body on top of Izzy's and they took a nap while the four evil ones were crushed underneath the heel of his shoe, trying to climb out underneath. A couple of minutes of Sonic's running, he bumped into the two sleeping beauties and knew who they were. The blue hedgehog started climbing up until he was on Fang's back then started to climb on his tail.

Fang felt his movements and woke up, he moved his tail until it was close to his face seeing Sonic dangling from it. The blue hedgehog smiled at Fang looked at him "sorry Fang! I couldn't help myself!" Sonic shouted. The giant weasel just smiled "that's okay, Sonic. Just continue your running" putting him on the ground "alright Fang, see ya later!"

"See you soon, hedgehog." The Sniper Weasel said before the blue blur started running back home.


	5. Happy Valentines Day, Fang the Sniper!

Happy Valentines Day, Fang the Sniper!

2/13/2014

Isabel had her hands covering the Sniper's eyes as she led him to his room with the help of Bark and Bean "Izzy," Fang chuckled "where are you leading me to?" Bark turned him so he can see his gift on a new bought table.

"Okay, three…two…one!" she removed her hands, the weasel saw his gift on the table; a gun. "I-Izzy, what's this? W-what type of gun is it?" he asked "an unloaded DSR-Precision DSR 50 Sniper Rifle. I bought that rifle for over $24,573 dollars in cash of it's worth!" (NO JOKE! I saw it online!)

"Woah, this thing is beast!" Fang said, feeling the smooth cold surface of the gun "yeah, these guns are very, very valuable than any gun that anyone can buy!" Isabel added.

"I had to fight a betting war over it from some punk. The highest he can go was $35,000 but I gave the guy $40,000 and the gun was mine. Also I upgraded your Marvelous Queen for $10,000 and gave it magic upgrades for 30,000 in drachmas by the way." The three looked at her with their jaws opened in shock.

"So you spent $80,000 dollars for me?" Nack asked "yep, pretty much." She replied "girl, I don't know what to give you to satisfy you. You spent a heck ton of dough on me but I don't know how to repay you back."

Isabel put one hand on his shoulder "you already paid me back by giving me your love. To me, I think it's more valuable than what I spent for you." then she pulled out a Chaos Emerald "this is your last gift. I spent days to find this for you…Happy Valentines Day, Fang the Sniper."

Fang was looking at the Emerald in shock._ She spent valuable money __**and**__ time for me?! I will never__** EVER**__ lose her gifts that she gave me_. He thought "thank you, Izzy" his eyes started watering then the human got on her knees and started kissing him.

Fang wrapped his arms around her neck as she had her arms around his waist. Once they started making love, Bean and Bark left the room to give them privacy, once she left…Fang started getting ready for bed, he took off his cloths and set them next to his bed but he put his hat on his nightstand with the Emerald under it. Tomorrow, I should get you a Thank-You gift.

The next day after when Fang bought her gift, they were sitting on a bench next to the Lake of Rings. "Izzy, do you mind standing up for a minute?" he asked her "yeah sure, why?" Fang stood up then got down on one knee and opened a ring box that had a diamond ring inside.

Isabel gasped in shock "Isabel J. B-*censored*, will you marry me?" the weasel asked. The human girl was crying and too stunned to say anything "yes Fang, I'll marry you." And across the lake were the Freedom Fighters that saw everything during their picnic.

Sonic took a picture of the two hugging and kissing "now _this_ is a keeper." Holding the picture in his hand "Tails, remind me to get this framed for Izzy's birthday and/or wedding." The fox was already on it as Sonic wrote on the back in pen that said;

_**Isabel's Marriage Proposal.**_

_**2/14/2014.**_

_**~Sonic T. Hedgehog.**_


	6. Fang's Nightmare

Fang's Nightmare

2/15/2014

I was walking to Isabel's house and knocked on the door; she grabbed me by the back of the neck and threw me in once the door opened. "Isabel, Izzy, what's wrong?" I asked as I got up from the ground, brushing the dirt off of me.

I looked at her and man, was she mad "what's wrong? What's wrong?! Eggman told me that you made a deal with Mammoth to _kill_ Sonic!" I blinked in shock "Izzy, I don't remember that!" she threw a punch at me and I fell down again, hitting my head against the wall then she grabbed my fur on my cheast also with skin and pulled me to her face.

"You're lying! You killed Sonic but you want to act all innocent so you wouldn't get in trouble with me! You promised to never work for Mammoth but instead you're a liar!" She threw me down the steps until I hit the bottom to her secret lab "a backstabber!"

Isabel ran down those steps faster than Sonic and threw me into a corner "and a heartbreaker!" tall metal bars came from the ground that kept me hostage "I didn't do it! I was framed Izzy! Don't believe what the Doctor said! He's a liar!" grasping the bars.

"Oh really? Are you sure?" she asked "yes I'm sure!" she showed me a picture of me killing Sonic by using a lightning bolt with an evil smile on my face "look who's the liar now!" a curtain of black covered the whole entire cage, it was so thick that I couldn't see light.

"I will always hate you forever Fang! There are no apologizes for me to change my mind to forgive you of what you done!" She left the room due to the door slam and she locked the door. I put my hand on my neck but I didn't feel the necklace "oh no" my body began to bloat painfully instead of painlessly that made me want to scream my lungs out.

This kept going every night until I was dead from lack of food and water; my ghost was standing next to my grave. I got on my knees and cried in my palms "I'M SO SORRY!" the area changed around me.

I was in Eggman's base with Mammoth in the room with Bean and Bark held hostage behind bars. Eggman had a gun in his hand with a fake copy cat of me. "I got to admit Eggman, your Metal Fang really fooled that girl. Now that backstabber weasel is dead, his friends will be joining him." I closed my eyes as I heard two gun shots.

I began crying again, I just wanted this to end…but it did by me seeing Izzy throwing that ring in the fire saying "I hope you go to Tartarus, Fang. You're nothing but a monster like the others. I hate you!" I gasped as I heard those words "Eggman is the liar, he tricked you with a robotic version of me! I'm innocent, Izzy! I'M INNOCENT!" then everything went pitch black as I saw the last vision of my world on fire with Isabel dead on the ground.

Fang woke up and he was next to Isabel to him asleep on her bed then began crying. She asked what's wrong and Fang told her about the nightmare then the two cuddled "I will never believe Eggman anyways if he told me that. I will always love you Fang." The two kissed then went back to sleep.


	7. Gemstone Hard

Gemstone Hard

2/8/2014

(Modified; 3/8/2014)

(I can do more of this if you want!)

Chapter 1– A New Spell

Isabel found a spell in her book that she never seen before and it sounded interesting to do from its title name. Her boyfriend; Fang the Sniper came over "hey Izzy! What's going on?" she turned her head to her bedroom doorway "I found something new in my book and I want to try it out. I'm very curious of what it might do."

The purple weasel pulled out a red apple "try it on this before you do it to someone, we don't want anyone to get hurt do we?" she shook her head then walked to her stool, dragging it so it's between her and Fang. "Okay, this will be Experiment 1#" Izzy started muttering the spell in Greek as her hands glowed, slowly the apple started turning into a solid gem until it was completely stone hard.

"Ha! So that's what it does! It reminds me of the Greek Mythology story of King Midas and the Golden Touch," holding the heavy gemmed apple in her hand. She looked directly at Fang "but I wonder what would happen if we tried it on a person."

The weasel backed away "now, now Izzy, don't let your curiosity go too far. You don't want me ending up the same way that Midas' daughter did, do you?" he asked her "no, you're too valuable to me, Fang. I will always love you." giving the purple mobian a kiss on the cheek.

"Aw shucks" the sniper weasel began blushing and Izzy laughed "well let's try it just incase. I saw a reverse spell to this, so things should be fine."

His body slowly started turning a purple gem color called Tanzanite which has a hardness of 6.5, the white Pac-Man (with his mouth opened, pointed up) furred belly became Diamond including his lower face but his clothes stayed the same. His sclera's became Diamond and his blue irises were Apatite, his teeth were pearl and tongue was Natural Spinel, finally his black pupils became Onyx and his nose became Iolite but he didn't move.

"Fang, are you okay?" Isabel asked, her hands were on her mouth and cried._ I shouldn't have done that, I was mistaken. I thought he could still move and still do things like talking and walking and breathing but I was wrong._ She thought, blinking the tears from her eyes. Izzy sat at her desk and started reading the reverse spell.

But was interrupted when she was hugged from behind "F-Fang?" looking over her shoulder, the weasel was smiling at her with his arms crossed "you're okay!" they faced eye to eye and her love smacked his lips onto her wet cheek. "Yeah, I'm okay! Why wouldn't I be?" he said "how does it feel? I want to know!" Isabel asked "still the same but it's weird when you walk. It's like you're walking with sandbags attached to your legs, but I can get used to it."

Izzy laughed "_sandbags attached to your legs_. Good one Fang!" giving a high-five to him "let's show the others." They held hands after they walked through the front door and down the steps, the two hopped on Fang's Marvelous Queen and rode out of New Mobotropolis to the Freedom Fighter HQ. They walked in "hello? Anybody here?" the human called out.

"We're down here!" Sonic called out from downstairs. The two walked down the steps seeing a party going on, everyone had their eyes on Fang as she helped him down "whoa! What happened to you?" Sally asked "Izzy found a new spell that can turn anything to solid gem" the weasel explained "cool! Let me try! I wanna try out being the fastest gemmed hedgehog alive!" Sonic said, getting up from the couch.

"Uh, Sonic! I don't think that's a good idea to run, it's kinda hard to move with your legs" then Fang showed them a demonstration. "Well I still want to see what you feel about it. Fire away, Izzy!" his blue fur became Turquiose and his green irises became Jade, Sonic's tan skinned belly, mussel, and arms were Citrine but his sclera's and pupils became the same way of what happened to Fang.

He looked around the room "hey, I can still see normally, and this doesn't feel weird at all!" Sonic started walking around a bit "you guys have got to try this!" everyone looked at Isabel "alright, it wouldn't hurt to try!"

Chapter 2– More Gemmed Mobians

Knuckles' red fur became a red Fire Opal and the white crest was diamond, his purple irises became a pretty Iolite which came from Greek ios, which means violet.

Rouge's white head became diamond and her skin was Citrine and her irises were Larimar.

Tails' yellow fur became gold and the white fur on his belly, lower face, and two tails were Diamond with Larimar irises like Rouge.

Espio became Iolite with Onyx back scales, his horn and irises became a pretty gold.

Charmy's black and yellow stripes were gold and onyx with gold colored irises but his wings were Mystic Topaz.

Vector's body was Peridot with Ruby scales going down his back and his irises were gold.

Ray's fur was gold and his irises were Larimar.

Mighty's black fur was Onyx with a Fire Opal shell, his tanned arms, belly, and armadillo ears were Citrine with Larimar irises.

Amy's pink fur was pink Natural Spinel and her irises were Emerald but her tanned skinned arms were Citrine.

All of their scleras were Diamond with Onyx pupils and Citrine mussels (except Tails, Fang, and Vector) but poor Sally didn't turn. "Nack! Come here quick!" all of them sprinted to the computer room. Nicole showed us a news video, Fang/Nack's sister Nic ended up in the hospital because a mysterious figure shot her in the back.

The reporter said that Nic described the person smelly, ugly, and had warts on his face with a crown on his head. "Ixis! He shot my sister because me and my team betrayed him!" then the reporter said that she was at New Mobotropolis hospital. "Isabel, can you please Chaos Control me there. My Marvelous Queen is fast but I want to get there before she dies"

Time went fast for them, Nic was healed by the right side blood of the gorgon that can heal anything from wounds, to sickness, to bleeding, to cancer, to broken bones, to death. Fang was happy that Nic was alive and okay, and thanked Izzy for saving her.

Chapter 3– What Bean and Bark say about it

Fang was hanging out with Isabel in the kitchen, talking to each other "I feel very heavy, if Bean saw me like this he would go-" Nack said, being cut off by a hug from the green duck "shiny Fang" he said creepily but Bark was standing there with his mouth open.

"Bark, shut your mouth. You're gonna attract flies," Isabel noted him then looked at her lover boyfriend "-crazy" continuing his sentence. "Izzy, is Fang sick?" Bean said as all heads were looking at him "no, it was just a spell that I wanted to test. He's okay." Bean sighed in relief "that's good. I don't want our main member to get sick."

"No Bean, no. We would not want that to happen to him." Isabel said "well, guess like I better turn everyone back to normal now" she snapped her fingers after she recite the spell and everyone who became gemmed was back to normal.


	8. I Haven't Seen You Like This In A While

I Haven't Seen You Like This In A While

2/20/2014

After chugging down a bottle of Izzy's blueberry juice _-yes, she said he can have it-_ his head was spinning from the drinking and got himself the hiccups again "oh_** *HIC* **_dear, not again!" Nack said "I got the_** *HIC* **_flippin'_** *HIC***__-ups_ again!" they were always annoying to him whenever he got them and tried to hold it in but it never worked._ Well, my tummy feels sore from the chugging. I'm gonna lay down._

The carpet in Izzy's living room was soft and loved to take naps on it, he got a blanket then wrapped himself in it as he drifted to sleep. The necklace chain moved a bit "huh?" Fang sat up and looked at it "heh, it's been a long _***HIC***_ time that I used you." he placed his hand on it then shifted his body where he's laying on his belly after he tossed aside the blanket._ Let me do this_. The weasel thought.

Slowly his body began to fatten except his head, arms, and hands._ I cannot believe it's almost been a month since I done this_. He continued to fatten until he was a bit bigger than last time. "What the-?!" he wished he could turn his body around "Izzy?" Nack asked "yeah, it's me." she responded.

"So, what're you doing in the middle of the night?"

"I was getting something to drink…you did give me permission to drink your juice, right?"

"Yeah I did. And why are you fat again?"

"Erm, I just wanted to do this because I haven't done it in a long time. Also I chugged your juice so my stomach hurts."

"Then let me help you." She rolled him on his back and started to rub his sore tummy, feeling the juice's digestion. Then Isabel grew her wings and flew over him then rubbed the top of it.

"Thank you Isabel, I feel better now." Izzy landed on the ground and landed next to his head, got down on her knees and kissed him on the lips.

"You're welcome, my weasel" then giving him a kiss again "I love you so much, Nack. You're my everything to me." the bounty hunter cried as they hugged "I love you too, Izzy." Letting go of each other "we will always be together no matter what."


	9. Nack and Izzy, Nack and…Mina

Nack and Izzy, Nack and…Mina?!

3/9/2014

*Nack's P.O.V*

As I walk to Mina's house for a friendly dinner invite, I look calm, cool, and collected on the outside but in the inside…I'm running around in circles, screaming my head off, with my arms in the air._ Why? _You may ask, because I feel like that something's gonna go terribly wrong, I know it! And I think it has to do with my bloating that my necklace lets me have control of it, I had a nightmare that I was eating dinner with Mina then one of Eggman's robots come out of no where and rips the necklace off, I bloat then Mina laughs at me. I constantly tell myself that nothing bad is going to happen…and it's not working.

I wish that I could run back home but Izzy forced me to swear on the River of Styx that once I leave for Mina's dinner, I must go straight there and not turn back. All of you must be thinking_ 'why can't you go back?'_ because once you make a promise on the river you can't break it…or else you'll end up in a very long coma or maybe die and I don't want to do neither so I have no other choice.

Once I was on her porch-step, I took a deep breath in then out and knocked on the door…Mina opened it "Nack! I'm so glad you came! Come on in!" she said, once I got into the house…I heard more voices._ Oh dear, this isn't looking to good!_ I thought, my heart was at a sorta fast steady beat but now it's beating faster than a drum, like Sonic running really fast in one place on a drum and every time when his feet hit it, it lets out a loud boom.

"Thank you, Mina" I said as we walked into the kitchen and there were no boys at all…only girls…a _lot_ of girls to be exact "hi everyone! I'm glad that you all came! I brought Nack along as well!" I gave a smile to them, I turned my head to Mina and said "you didn't tell me that you were going to invite them, I thought it was only gonna be me and you!" the mongoose rolled her eyes "well you thought wrong!" she said in a sing song voice "everyone sit in the living room as I make dinner, 'kay?"_ Oh boy_.

The living room was very nice and decorated…and very clean! Mina had a cased china silver wear plus dishes on the wall, a T.V on the wall a few feet away from the glass coffee table and behind that was a couch which I'm sitting on, on the right was a love couch in front of a huge window covered with purple blinds and on the left was a chair with a foot rest infront of it, the whole room was purple as Mina's hair with neon pink, green, blue, and purple music notes including the carpet…I am shocked.

"Oh my! This room looks fabulous, Mina!" Sally said, looking around the stunning room "I agree, the walls are painted well" Bunnie agreed. Aside from those two…there was Amy_ -I'm watching out for her and her hammer 'cause if I say something wrong, I'm afraid she might break the necklace with her oversized mallet-_ Rouge, Fiona, Honey, Tiara, and Julie-Su. "So there are nine of us here?" I asked Mina as I looked at the doorway to the kitchen; I counted the girls as nine and not myself because I'm a boy "not quite!" Mina yelled. _Not quite? What does she mean?_

… "Hey everyone! Sorry that I'm late!" my body swiveled around and Nicole was standing there between the coffee table and couch "Wha? How did you-?" all the girls laughed "no one told you that Nicole's a hologram?" Amy asked as I look over my shoulder "I guess so! I thought she was a normal Mobian like everyone else!" I look at Nicole again and she's blushing "now how is that possible?" I asked.

All the girls laughed "thank you Nack, that was nice of you to say that!" before giving me a friendly hug so I gingerly give her one back "t-thank you, Nicole" my heart slowly stopped beating and the stress melted. The girls and I were talking about the events in the past of what happened in our lives even the girls laughed when Sally told them about kneeing my precious jewel part of my body and Amy hitting me with her Piko-Piko.

"Yeah, pretty much that's what happened" I said with a sweat drop running down my head, Mina made us home made pizzas using tortillas instead of dough "Isabel told me that this saves time so then you wouldn't have to make the dough and everything"_ ah Izzy, I feel better hearing her name_. After dinner was over, Mina made home made ICE-E slushies for us…cherry Coke-a-Cola flavor…Izzy's favorite, and since Nicole was a hologram, she had to sit out.

"GAHHHH!" Amy clutched the side of her head with her teeth clenched together and eyes shut tightly "it's so painful! Make it stop!" after that incident, the girls were doing make-up but Bunnie was brushing my fur "so Nack, how much do yah like Izzy?" she asked "a heck lot! I love her so much that she's more valuable to me than a Chaos Emerald!" the Rabbot felt my soft fur with her non-robotized hand "you're so soft" before leaning into me.

I drank my slushy slowly a bit more as she continued to brush me _***HIC***_ my cheeks turned red as all the girls looked at me "did you just hiccup?" Rouge asked "yeah, I guess I did" blushing a bit more "who wants Key Lime Pie? Ice cream? Chocolate Pie?"_ Oh joy! We get to shove sweets into our mouths! What fun! _I got the K.L.P and Bunnie was feeding me it for fun…yes I let her do it! "Now this is what I call fun!" we stayed up for so long until we had bags under our eyes "Mina, what *yawns* time is it?" Fiona asked. The Mongoose checked her watch "11:49 P.M, I think it's time to go to bed!"

Mina got us sleeping bags and pillows for us to sleep in the living room; I put my shoes next to my bag and put my hat and belt on top of them but kept my gloves on. Before I doze off, I stretched my body then went to bed "goodnight girls!" I said "GOODNIGHT NACK!" my head was on my pillow and my eyes shut into deep sleep...but I can't…I'm staring into complete darkness.

No matter how hard I tossed and turned, I could not sleep._ I shouldn't have taken all that sugar! _I thought "can't sleep?" a voice asked in a whisper "nope, not at all. Who's talking?" I whispered back…then there was silence "Nicole, Mina can't sleep as well" so we went to Mina's room with the lamp filling light in it "um, Nack, when you came here…didn't you have two necklaces?" Nicole asked "yeah, why?" I asked with a confused look "you only have one on!"

My head looked down and saw my neck, the one that controlled my bloating was missing "okay, let's go find it!" Nicole and Mina looked in the kitchen holding flashlights as I had one as well. I shined it on the coffee table and it was sitting there, I sighed in relief as I walked to it and got it then put it back around my neck._ Gods, that was close! _I thought as the two girls met up with me "oh good! You found it! Let's get back to my room!" Mina whispered, once we got into her room, the clock struck midnight as my back touched the wall.

The yellow mongoose pulled back the curtains away from each other seeing a full moon "it's so pretty! The moon is so beautiful tonight!" my stomach did a flop, I look down and it started bloating slowly like it always does, thankfully the two were distracted from the moon._ What am I gonna do? _I asked myself nervously._ Tell them, you trust them…they trust you! _A voice said to me in my head.

_Yeah! But I'm too embarrassed and scared to tell them!_

_You're Nack the Weasel! When did you ever get scared? You used to be a brave treasure hunter and now you're being a coward because of a little secret? I thought that you never got scared! It's time to overcome your fear of this and stop hiding!_

_I will when I stop bloating, I know Izzy likes it but it's a curse!_ As my tail and legs fatten up.

_It's okay, don't be afraid! Just tell them!_

_Alright, I will._

I looked at my body and I wasn't that big than I usually was, I was a bit bloated like my body was a bit bigger than a bean bag chair. "Don't you think this is a beautiful night, Nack?" Mina asked, she turned her head to me and gasped "Nack, what happened to you?" she asked so I told her the whole story of how this started in the first place "well that's interesting" I gave Mina a nod "yeah, I know. I was too embarrassed to tell anyone about this." The purple hair mongoose girl rubbed my fatten belly "it's okay, you can trust me! I won't laugh at all!"

"Thank you for being nice to me, I'm glad I came over here, I had a fun time." Before I knew it, she started tearing up "thank you Nack!" Mina threw her arms around me and gave me a hug "don't cry Mina! It's alright!" I said "you're very kind Nack" the Songbird said as she pulled away from me, looking into my blue eyes "no wonder Izzy loves you! You are too much of a gentleman to her! You're very lucky to be engaged with a special girl! You deserve her!" she hugged me again then kissed me on the cheek.

Hot fresh tears rolled down our eyes as we had a nice moment together "thank you Mina, I'm glad to be a great friend! I'm sorry that I shot you in the back a long time ago!" I said as we looked into each other's eyes "hey, I'm the one that got in your way of shooting Sally!" Mina said "but that's in the past now, Nack! You're a Freedom Fighter now! You gave up your sinister ways for Izzy! Showing that you actually do care about her! And your relationship with Isabel as well! Everyone thought it was a bad idea for you to join us, even I did! They thought that you would backstab us! But no, you didn't! You stayed with us this whole time for almost about three months! That's a pretty good record, don't ya think?"

I gave a nod "it is indeed!" even Nicole agreed by giving us a nod "I'm glad that you chosen your destiny, Nack to be with us! Since we fully trust you now, you have full access to come to New Mobotropolis whenever you want!" a shiny purple glow came from my cheast where the "important necklace" of mine, I looked down and it exploded then my bloated body became normal again. "Impossible! Isabel said that there was no cure at all!" I said "well maybe there was and she didn't know about it" Mina guessed "I'll just go with that!" agreeing to her thought.

We went back to our sleeping bags._ Finally! A good night sleep without the worry of bloating on my mind! I'm finally cured of my dreaded curse! Yay!_ I snuggled in deep and finally got some sleep. After a couple of hours, I heard a loud scream and the scent of something burning.

"PUT IT OUT! PUT IT OUT! PUT IT OUT!" I heard someone scream, it was morning and all the girls were awake due to the empty bags. I got my clothes on and walked into the kitchen seeing something burnt on a skillet with a bowl of yellow stuff on the counter next to it, Mina looked closer at the oven/stove top's knob "that's not the right temperature for the pancakes to cook! Its way over than it's supposed to be! Alright, who touched the knob?"

"Well, Nack was sleeping and Nicole's a hologram so she can't eat!" Honey proved a point there "and I didn't do it, I was talking to Amy and Tiara in the living room!" the girls looked at the pink and orange hedgehog who gave a nod "okay, we got three suspects so far; Sally, Bunnie, and Rouge!"

"Sally told me that she and Bunnie were gonna go upstairs to do make-up and fix their hair" Nicole said then all the girls glared at Rouge "alright, it was me! I was getting hungry so I turned up the heat a bit" the females had a red angry face except the bat "Rouge! You burnt the pancakes to the skillet and now it's going to take a long time to scrape it off and get it clean for the new batch also it would take everyone a longer time to wait to eat!"

Bunnie decided to do the cooking for Mina, and the two of us _(me and Mina)_ were in Mina's room sitting on her bed "you looked so cute when you were plump like that" Mina said "whatever" I crossed my arms "I'm glad it's finally over now, my curse is lifted from my body and won't have to worry anymore." The yellow mongoose rolled her eyes "yeah, but you were still cute!" I turn to her and placed a finger on her lips "stop, or else it'll come back" she swat my hand away from her face.

"Yeah, right! How can a curse come and go then come back again by me just telling you that you looked cute when you're all bloated like that!" Mina said "and why are you grouchy? You were a sweetheart yesterday" she added while she rubbed my chin with her finger "maybe I'm loosing my fun energy or maybe I just used it all yesterday" I wrapped my tail around her hip and tickled her stomach with the tip of my tail. "You're one adorable mongoose, Mina" her purple bangs barely covering her face made her look cute as she was tickled to death.

"Nack stop!" laughing between sentences "please stop!" a chuckle escaped my throat as I gave her a tickle torture "you liking this?" Mina laughs turned into a gasp "what?" I asked worriedly "is the necklace back?" she nodded. I felt my stomach flop then started bloating "oh my gosh" she said shockingly with one hand on her mouth "I thought it was over!"

"I did too, but guess like I was wrong" I said, Mina looked really upset that she was crying "Nack, I'm sorry for making you become this again" Mina apologized as tears went down her eyes "Mina, it's okay! I'll live through it!" she placed me on her bed and snuggled in my soft body "you're really comfortable, Nack!" I was comfortable as well with her head on my stomach. "Thank you, Songbird" my eyes shut tiredly and I drifted off, my dream was about me and Mina kissing but I still love Izzy! We had a lot of Lip Locking and French Kissing going on as we laid in her bed "Nack, you're a really good kisser" Mina said "thanks" I said as I wiped the saliva off my mouth "same to you, your kisses are really, really sweet to the taste!"

We continued kissing more and more, deeper and deeper, harder and harder. Moans filled the air that killed the silence "I love you, Nack!" "I love you, Mina! But you know I'm still in love with Isabel!" the mongoose was staring at me and not responding "Mina, you okay?" I asked. "Nack?" she asked "yes Mina?" then she continued calling my name but she sounded worried although her face didn't show it. I opened my eyes and the other girls were in the room with shocked looks_ (except Nicole) _on their faces thus I was still bloated "oh Gods" my cheeks warmed up and became deep red. "Nack, you okay?" Bunnie asked "yes, Bunnie, I'm okay" Sally walked over and poked my bloated stomach which made me chuckle a bit "Princess, don't do that. It tickles!"

She continued to poke me "so, how long have you been like this?" Tiara asked "almost three months, T. I was too embarrassed to tell anyone about it so I hid from everyone." Then I explained how it happened "and I'm afraid if this gets to Sonic, he'll never get off my back" that's when all the girls hugged me "don't worry, Nack. We won't tell anyone." After eating breakfast _-and not being bloated-_ I said goodbye to everyone. Mina and I were standing near the front door "thank you, Nack for coming. I had a fun time with you!" we gave each other a hug "you too Mina, I had fun as well" then we kissed each other "let's not tell Izzy about this" the mongoose said "yes, lets not" we kissed again and I left the house coming back home.


End file.
